This invention relates to a control arrangement for a vehicle which is equipped with an adjustable seat so as to permit certain ones of the controls to move with the seat when the seat is being adjusted to obtain a comfortable operating position with respect to certain of the other controls.
Due to the vast differences in the physical sizes of operators for earthmoving equipment, such as hydraulic excavators and the like, such vehicles are normally provided with mechanisms for adjusting the height and/or longitudinal position of the seat so that the operator can position himself in a comfortable operating position with respect to certain ones of the vehicle controls, such as the foot pedals. However, what may be a comfortable position for operating the foot controls may be an uncomfortable position for operating the hand controls for a particular operator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have the hand controls movable relative to the foot controls.